East High in Pink
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: When the drama club dies out as a new year begins at East High with Ms. Darvis absent. The stars try to find other extracurricular activities. Ryan tries to join the bball team, but with unexpected results. Humorous...
1. Chapter 1

East High in Pink

Chapter 1

It was one week into the new school year at the famed East High. Previous high school basketball champions from last year. Unfortunately, Ms. Darvis had a heart attack just before school started. That means no high school productions, or drama club. With Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, and even Kelsi in a slump, they had to find new activities. Of course it was easy for Garbriella and Troy to find other activities. Kelsi decided to become the painst of the school Jazz Ensemble. As for Ryan and Sharpay, not so easy...

"I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER DAY OF THIS RYAN!" Sharpay belted out in the hallway.

"Shh..." Ryan grumbled. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We'll find something eventually or Ms. Darvis will come back."

"I am nothing but acting," Sharpay sighed. The Wildcats team ran down the hallway.

"YEAH GO WILDCATS!" they all screamed.

"Here comes Troy, maybe I can ask him to join the basketball team," Ryan noted.

"You are not going on that team. They'll eat you alive and then spit you out! YOU'LL DIE!" Sharpay argued.

"It's either that or I'd kill myself," Ryan said running off.

"Geesh, some people are so hard to deal with," Sharpay sighed walking towards the other dimension. Zeke was walking behind her.

"Don't worry Sharpay, I'll make sure Ryan doesn't make the team," Zeke assured.

"What's in it for you?" she asked.

"A few seconds of your time?" Zeke giggled. Sharpay rubbed her temples.

"Fine," she moaned.

Yeah, I know it's really short. Don't blame me, blame MS. DARVIS! SHE IS THE DEVIL IN UGLY MOLDY FLESH! thanx...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe she had a heart attack, and after Twinkletown was such a hit last year," Gabriella sighed. Taylor was walking by her side.

"Darvis is a witch, but I would never wish a heart attack on anyone," Taylor grumbled. Sharpay ran up to Taylor and Gabriella.

"HELP ME!" Sharpay screeched. "Can I join the Scholastic Decathalon Team? PLEASE?" Sharpay cried out.

"Umm. I'm sorry Sharpay, but seeing how your GPA is a 2.666666666667, I don't think you'll be a big contribution to the team..." Taylor told Sharpay off.

"Maybe you can join the chorus or the AV Club?" Gabriella suggested.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed after she heard the AV Club suggestion.

"Okay then, no AV Club," Gabriella giggled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed after she heard the AV Club suggestion again.

"Wow, that's two really annoying screams in less than a minute. A new Sharpay record," Taylor growled in a sinicle tone.

"My brother is out of his mind," Sharpay said pointing at Ryan who was talking to Troy at the other side of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What is he doing? He's just talking to Troy," Gabriella stated in observation.

"He's joining the basketball team!" Sharpay belted out. She began to let out another huge scream, when Taylor cupped her hand over her mouth. "Thanks..."

"Why should we help you?" Taylor grumbled.

"Well, I am kind of a nice person," Sharpay started. Gabriella and Taylor gave her the weirdest looks they had. "Okay, I'm not nice..."

"As you would tell us Sharpay, evaporate dumb person," Taylor z-snapped her walking towards the other direction.

"Gabriella, right?" Sharpay asked. "I just don't want my brother getting hurt."

"I understand. I'll see what I can do, but for some reason... I'm getting déjà vu from this" Gabriella said walking towards Biology. Sharpay rubbed her chin. Zeke walked back over to her.

"You still have me," Zeke smiled.

"Evaporate tall person who bakes good cookies," Sharpay snorted walking down the hall into the shadows of third period.

"Call me!" he yelled from the other side of the hallway. Meanwhile in English class, aka Ryan and Troy's third period class, they began to talk about the possibilities that his dad gave him of him joining the basketball team.

"He says you're nimble and could become a good player. Tryouts are tomorrow," Troy informed.

"There's only one problem Troy, I don't know how to play basketball," Ryan grumbled back.

"Oh yeah, that's a problem," Troy said pressing his head against his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The English teacher's name was Mr. Poopadakolis, but everyone just calls him Poop because he always smells like old moldy socks that were dipped in raw sewerage and covered in sour milk. 'Poop' noticed that Troy and Ryan were talking about something other than War and Peace, so he walked over to Ryan's desk and slammed a textbook on the desk. They stopped talking, but Poop was steaming with anger. "DENTENATION!" Poop yelled at both of them.

"Don't you mean detention?" Troy asked.

"TWO HOURS BOLTON! AS FOR YOU SISSY ACTING BOY, THREE DAYS!" Poop roared.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked, frightened by Poop. As they forgot, Poop also liked to play tricks on his students.

"Naw, I'm just kidding. Just please stop talking," Poop smiled walking back to his desk with a swarm of flies buzzing around his body. He opened one of his desk drawers and started eating a moldy baked potato. The whole class shuddered and looked away. Twenty minutes passed, and Ryan and Troy were back in the hallway.

"Now about your problem," Troy began.

"Could you help me? It's just been so hard without Drama Club to give me creds for colleges," Ryan frowned.

"Come over my house after practice, you can just come to watch us and see how it's done," Troy smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Troy, for everything," Ryan said walking away straightening the pink hat he was wearing. Tory laughed to himself and walked in the other direction.

"This has to stop!" Sharpay yelled behind Troy.

"Excuse me?" Troy growled turning back to see Sharpay. Jennifer, the nerdy hip hop girl, covered her face in her binder to avoid seeing the altercation between Sharpay and Troy.

"There's another way to handle this," Gabriella beaconed running towards them.

"Handle what?" Troy asked.

"Ryan," they both replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's wrong with Ryan? He just needs to find another outlet," Troy said with Sharpay staring at him with here eyes turning a deep red.

"Okay… Sharpay, just take ten deep breaths, okay?" Gabriella suggested trying to calm Sharpay. "Stay out of my way precious." Sharpay shoved Gabriella into an open locker. Then she shut it with sass.

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed. Chad walked over with bounce.

"What's going on here?" Chad asked.

"Ryan Evans, is NOT on your team!" Sharpay roared. Chad laughed.

"Ryan wants to be on our team?" Chad laughed.

"YOU DO NOT LAUGH AT HIM," Sharpay boldly stated staring right through Chad and his comment.

"Easy tiger," Chad said putting his hands out in front of him. Ryan walked over with a smile.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked.

"Hi Ryan," they all mumbled with fake smiles as their foreheads began to sweat. Then Gabriella pushed open the locker and she fell out to the floor on her face.

"Hi Ryan," Gabriella strained to mumble with her face smashed against the floor.

"Umm, hi?" he sighed back.

Sorry! I have to go walk my dog! SORRY FOR SHORTNESS! My writing comes in small spurts, that's why my chappies are so short...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Whatever happened to we're all in this together?" Gabriella asked openly to everyone else she then walked away in grave disgust. The fat hip hop girl bounced over and started to break right there.

"Ew, let's go somewhere less, ew," Sharpay complained staring at the fat hip hop girl. "You are in the midst of a personality crisis…" She walked over to the other side of the hallway. The bell rang and everyone scurried back to their homerooms, except for Sharpay and Troy. "This isn't over Bolton! Ryan is mine and mine only so back off…" She walked into an open doorway. She then gave him the 'WATCHALOOKIN'ATFOO' look. Troy's head sank in deep thought. Poop looked out of his doorway.

"Mr. Bolton?" he asked with a smile.

"Sorry Mr. Poopadakolis," Troy said jogging into his homeroom. He sat in his desk next to Chad.

"Is Ryan seriously going out for the team?" Chad laughed. Troy nodded back in a serious manner. He looked back to see Ryan glaring at him from a distance with sad unguided eyes.

"I feel bad for him. He's like a fish out of water," Troy began.

"Or a freak out of Drama Club," Chad laughed. "We are going to make his time trying out for the basketball team a living Hell, and you're going to help me."

"No Chad," Troy sternly reacted to Chad's sinister plan. "I know what it's like to be torn away from something you want to try for the first time. Ryan's just coming to watch today so act natural."

"What about the ice queen, she has it in for you now!" Chad exclaimed.

"I can handle frosty the snowgirl, but I think that Ryan is so passionate about the theater, he would kill himself without it," Troy analyzed. Chad froze, Ryan was looming behind him.

"Do I come off that desperate," the booming voice sounded from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ryan, I didn't mean it that way," Troy stuttered.

"Actually, he did," Chad butted in.

"I thought you were more understanding than that. I thought you cared," Ryan sobbed. "Now I know what my sister sees in you now that you're fighting over me."

"You knew all," Troy began.

"Along? Yeah, and I'm ticked," Ryan growled. "I've reached my boiling point!" Ryan grabbed Troy and threw him into a bookshelf.

"Wow Drama Boy, you're tougher than you look," Chad snickered. Ryan took a textbook and slammed it aside Chad's head.

"Had enough?" Ryan asked stepping on Chad's face. "Jocks…"

"RYAN!" Gabriella screamed running into the classroom she closed the door behind her abruptly and slammed it behind her. "What happened to we're all in this!" she began, but someone opened the door and Gabriella flew into a trash can head first. It was Kelsi.

"MS. DARBUS IS BACK!" Kelsi exclaimed. Someone else opened the door and she flew into a book case near Gabriella. It was Sharpay.

"HA! RYAN IS NOT ON YOUR TEAM!" Sharpay sneered. The door opened again and Sharpay flew into the trash can with Gabriella. It was Taylor.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Taylor asked. The door swung open again and she flew into Mr. Poopadakolis. It was Ms. Darbus.

"I'M BACK! WHO'S READY FOR THE BACK TO SCHOOL MUSICALE?" Ms. Darbus cheered. There was no applause. "Oh…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They all woke up from being knocked out by either the door or Ryan. "DRAMA CLUB'S BACK? YES!" they all yelled at the same time.

And thus, with that final exclamation, all went swimmingly. The kids at East High ate many horrible school lunches and danced with many chickens throughout their eleventh grade year. If Troy ever recovered from getting beaten up by Ryan, that is another story.

Yeah, I know the ending really was rushed, but I was getting bored. Feel free to write a real conclusion and just turn it into a part two fic. Thanks for "R&R ing"!


End file.
